


Not a Fan of the Orange

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [19]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tad spends the day with Vance at NCISThis jumps back in the time line to pre Gabe





	Not a Fan of the Orange

“Excuse me, Die-wector!” Tad marched right into Vance’s office without waiting for the man in charge to give him permission. “I need to speaks with you about a very imtortant matter.”

“How old are you?” Vance growled in a playful tone. “You old enough to be an agent?”

“I’m told enough to knows what’s needed here!” Tad was very determined as he stood in front of the director’s desk with his arms folded unaware that he was unable to be seen.

“What do you think we need here?” Vance questioned as he stood. Smiling in amusement as Tad grabbed his hand, he followed along to see exactly what was on the little boy’s mind. He wasn’t at NCIS very often; only when the team was off and Tony ran in to do something that wasn’t expected to take long.

“There you are!” Tony cried out. “I am so sorry, Director. I went to get him a drink at the water cooler, came back and little Houdini here was MIA.”

“Well,” Vance snickered. “Seems he has a very important matter to speak to me about; stand down, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Tad,” Tony kneeled down to his little man. “I really need this job; don’t upset the Director.”

“Who you kidding, man? I knows you is loaded to the gills; I heards Dorney say you gots more monies than Trump. Just don’t be likes The Donald, you’d be in times out forevers.”

“Do you want to go someplace important to talk?” Vance questioned as he watched the mortified look on Tony’s face morph into a well hidden laugh.

“Nope! We gots to start right here. Listen, I'm not a fans of the orange. It's gots to go! We can get all the peoples to help paint. That big window up there is really dirty how you expect it to give you sunshines and happy drops if it’s so dirty?”

“Well,” Vance looked up at the skylight. “I didn’t think about it much.”

“Start thinking,” Tad pulled Vance along to the water fountain. “This is too big for little dudes like me. How do you expect me not to dehydrate here?”

“Dehydrate?” Vance looked at Tony then Tad. “You been spending time with Dr. Mallard again?”

 

“Don’t worry about that, you gots bigger chickens to fry.” Walking over to the stairs. “These stairs are going to kill someone you need a baby gate so none of the peoples gets hurted.”

 

“Maybe they should just be careful,” Vance explained as he popped a toothpick in his mouth.

 

“Mister!” Tad put his little arms up to stop Vance from walking. “What’s in your mouth?”

 

“Toothpick,” Vance gave a confused look when Tad got Tony’s trashcan from beside his desk and held it as high as he could.

 

“Spit it out, now! We don’t walk with stuffs in our mouth. You gots a breath wish?” The little boy was totally exasperated with the director. Didn’t this man know any better?

Spitting out the toothpick, Vance followed behind Tad with his head hung like a scolded puppy. In the elevator, Tad covered his ears and waited until they got to the floor he wanted.

 

“’Loris?” Tad ran into the woman’s office excited to see her. “I missed you so much that my heart is all wobbly.”

“I missed you too,” Kissing the little boy, Delores was shocked to see that he had brought Vance with him. “Director?”

“Listen up, mister! My ‘Loris needs sunshine and happy drops; I command a window in here for her. You can put it on cyber crime’s budget. Those geeks don’t need no more ‘puters.”

“Where’d you hear that?” Vance would have swallowed his toothpick if Tad hadn’t made him spit it out.

“My Uncle Gemcity!” Tad beamed. “He said if he was die-wector there would be a lot of changes around the joint.”

“What else does your Uncle Gemcity want to change?” Vance was intrigued and amused.

 

“Well,” Tad paused. “He said he would make it so my grandpa gunny don’t break the elevator no mores. AND he would makes it so peoples park his car and call him sir. AND he would have peoples that would bring him coffee and a muffin all the days.”

“Is that so?” Vance snorted. “Anything else?”

“He wants all the pwobies to sawute him all the times!” Tad giggled. “He can be such a child!” Pulling Vance from Delores’ office, he took him to the elevator. Pushing the button, he put his hands on his ears and waited for the doors to open.

“Why do you put your hands on your ears?” Vance questioned; the elevator didn’t make your ears pop.

“Daddy says hangs on,” Tad sighed. “They’s the only things I can weach.”

Vance nodded making note to have a handrail installed that was child height. Lord help him if the little guy fell while holding onto his ears. He may never trust them again! What would they be in for then?

Walking into autopsy, Tad looked around for his uncle or grandpa. “Hello?” Palmer popped out of the supply room with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey!” Picking up the little boy he squeezed him tight. “I missed you! What are you doing here?” Looking up, Palmer saw Vance standing just inside the door and started to stutter. “Director Vance.”

 

“Jalmers,” taking Palmer’s face in his hands, Tad delivered a stern message. “Get aholds of yourself. He’s just the die-wector! He eats his gummy wowms just like me and yous.”

“You sure he eats gummy worms?” Palmer whispered.

 

“Yes, I took two out of his desk when he was in the head but only the green ones nobodies likes thems.” It was more than a whisper but Tad didn’t know that. “I weft him a dollar to buy mores.”

 

THAT’s where the dollar came from! Vance had been wracking his brain trying to figure that out. “You carry a lot of cash?” Vance wasn’t sure what possessed him to even ask.

 

“I got me a wad,” pointing to his pocket. “You has to be weady if there is a wady to charms.”

“Good point.” Looking around Vance was wondering what changes the little boy was going to propose. “What do we need to do down here?”

“Well, grandpa Ducky isn’t getting any younger,” Tad looked around. “We need to give him a nap room; old peoples and babies need naps. Grandpa Gunny needs a nap mat by his desk.”

“Do they know you think they are old?” Palmer questioned.

It’s a obidivious as the nose on your face, Jalmers.” Tad shook his head in disbelief. What was wrong with these people? They protected people? This world was in big trouble.

The next trip was to Abby’s lab. Vance was nervous, Ms. Shoot-the-toes was very particular about her lab. “Die-wector? Can you lifts me up?” Tad was able to take Bert off the shelf with the director’s help. “Okay, let’s go. Shoot-the-toes is going to freak now.”

“You are going to get me into trouble!” Vance was trying hard not to laugh. A missing Bert would definitely send his forensics’ specialist into a tizzy.

“You haves to hide Bawert unders your coat if we sees Abby-tales.” Holding Bert tight, Tad started towards the elevator only to come face to face with Abby. “Hi Abby-tales.”

“Hi Tad,” Abby was struggling not to laugh. “Why do you have Bert?”

 

“Umm.. I was taking him to get his farts we-filled.” Tad was so proud of himself! He was a fast thinker.

 

“Where are you going to do that?” Boy, this was hard, Abby thought to herself as she struggled to keep her calm, I will not go to crazy town voice to play along.

 

“The die-wector’s bathroom there is a bunch in there.” Tad marched off leaving a blushing, slightly horrified Vance behind.

“Kids,” Abby snickered. “They say the darndest things.”

“Die-wector! Gets a move on; we is burning daywight!” Tad stood by the elevator waiting. “Maybe yous needs to puts me in charge; I can gets it all done for you.”

“How?” Vance wanted to headslap himself as soon as the word left his mouth.

“I gots a way with peoples,” Tad giggled. “Watch and wearn.”

The elevator doors opened to reveal a pair of legs. “Hubba hubba,” Tad whispered only to blush when he heard a familiar voice.

“Thank you, my prince.” Rachel stooped down to see her little man and give him a hug. “I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me; I am starving and I miss you so much.”

“Waits right here!” Tad took off running to Abby’s lab. “Abby-tales! Emergencies!”

“What’s wrong?” scooping up the little boy, Abby started to look him over.

“Stop it, pwease.” Handing Bert over to her. “I’ll wefill his farts later. Here, do I haves enough dollars to take Rachel to lunch?”

“Oh,” Abby smiled as she looked up to see Tony slipping a couple bigger bills onto her computer stand. A quick slide of hand, Abby added the bills to Tad’s little wad of cash. “You have plenty! Are you going to take her someplace nice? You going to kiss her? You really should hold the door open for her; that’s what a gentleman does.”

 

“Abby-tales,” Tad grabbed his head. “you’s making my brain hurt.”

 

Tad ran back to Rachel with a smile on his face. “I would be dewighted to have lunch with such a beautiful lady.” Taking Rachel’s hand, Tad turned to look at Vance. “Calls me if you needs me!"  
"Director Vance was telling me all the changes you want to make." Rachel smiled at her little man. "It sounds like a big job! Do you have any advice for him?"

"Rule 14," Tad giggled. "Don't complain just gets to it!"

"Is that a Gibbs rule?" Vance questioned with a smile.

"Yep! Every times I have to put my toys away; it's rule 14." Tad sighed. "I'm taking my wady to wunch now."

"Thank you for all your help," Vance shook Tad's hand.

"Any times, Weon. Any times."


End file.
